gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Gallowmere Historia:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style provides a series of guidelines for users when creating articles. It serves the purpose of maintaining consistency throughout the wiki in order to ensure that its articles are easy to read and edit for all. Any questions regarding this manual may be directed at the . If you are unfamiliar with Wiki-style editing, please review the Wikia Help page. If you are inexperienced with Wiki code, please play around with the Sandbox. General notes * Use colons in titles. For example: **''MediEvil: Resurrection'', not MediEvil Resurrection **''MediEvil: Fate's Arrow'', not MediEvil Fate's Arrow * Each article should begin with the title of the article in bold letters. * When linking, keep unnecessary words such as 'the' and 'a' out of the link itself, unless they are a part of the name. * If you see any variant of "It should be noted..." or "It is notable that..." or "Of note...", remove it. It is unnecessary. * If you see any variant of "It is interesting that..." or "Interestingly, ...", remove it. Saying that something is interesting is technically an opinion. Article layout General Article layout should be in this order, from top to bottom: * Disambiguation (use the for template) * Infobox * Quote * Introduction * The bulk of the article, under headings And, near the end of the article: * Quotes * Gallery * Trivia * See also * Notes * References * External links * Templates (Navigation, etc.) Example layouts Here are some examples of exemplary page layouts: * Video game page layout: MediEvil * Character page layout: Sir Daniel Fortesque * Level page layout: Dan’s Crypt Capitals in headings :Use sentence-style capitalization, not title-style capitalization: Capitalize the first letter of the first word and any proper nouns in headings, but leave the rest lower case. Thus "Rules and regulations", not "Rules and Regulations". For example: * See also, not See Also * External links, not External Links Italic titles Games or titles should be written in italic to distinguish their meaning. For example: * MediEvil * Ghosthunter * Les musiques de MediEvil Multiple links Please make attempts to avoid making multiple links to the same article. For example, if you already have a link to the page The Desecrated Church in an article, please don't add another link to the same page later in the article. Sources Under most circumstances, a source for a given article will be officially released media. For general information that the average user could obtain on their own, such as a game ending, no source needs to be cited. If a "Citation needed" template is in an article, it means that information still needs to be verified. In other instances, some information may come from an official source, but isn't readily available to the general public. In such instances, a source of this kind should be cited or linked to. You can use the Gameref, Bookref and Siteref templates to more easily cite such sources. Don’t forget to include a Reflist under a References heading at the end of the article as well. Spoiler policy A general spoiler warning exists on the Main Page. This essentially negates the need for subsequent spoiler tags. If a character page is encountered bearing a spoiler tag, feel free to remove it. Trivia sections The purpose of Trivia sections is to add interesting notes that cannot be placed anywhere else in the article. You would not put "They can be easily defeated with the Crossbow or Pistol in a Trivia section, because it would fit better in the main article. Information in Trivia sections should still be notable enough. Uploading photos *When uploading new photos, please put them in their correct category. *Please try to give photos sensible titles. Uploading a photo with the title 56744asfd7asf657af.png doesn't help anybody. *'Do not upload photos and do nothing with them'. *Please make sure all photos are cropped nicely, especially if they're letterboxed with black bars on the top and bottom. Usage of 'you' It is preferred that editors do not use 'you' when referring to Dan or the player as it sounds less professional, as well as 'we'. * For example, instead of "You eventually corner Palethorn in Cathedral Spires.", use "Dan" or "The player" instead so that it becomes either "The player eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires." or "Dan eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires." * The only exceptions when using 'You' are Walkthrough sections on Level articles, Strategy sections on Boss articles and Speedrunning articles, as they are written as guides that explain the subject matter to the reader. Additionally, always avoid writing in the first-person when writing articles, especially in character or enemy pages. *For example, "Zarok's initial attacks are him chasing Dan around, spitting acid at him and swiping at him. I used the Magic Sword to defeat him". Personal techniques for boss fighting and experiences in the game are best avoided at all times, as this is where it tends to be easiest to slip into first person. See also *Wikipedia:Manual of Style